


Corpse Party: New Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/F, F/M, Maiko is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a innocent act of trying to retrieve forgotten homework, Mayu and Seiko from class 2-5 get caught in the middle of class 2-9 getting warped to Heavenly Host Elementary.Project for April 22nd(might have to extend past the date because I update slowly)Corpse Party AU based on the original game and remakesMayu, Morishige and Seiko never met Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki and Ayumi. But Ms. Yui was still the teacherMayu x Seiko is a crack ship, in the sense that Morishige has no romantic feelings for her at all.If necessary, Kizami will make an appearance?? And Yoshikazu??I say graphic depictions of violence but I can't write much of that, so i apologize for any cheesy stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an experience for me. I usually write Corpse Party stories and orphan them because they get terrible after 3 parts but I hope this is okay! I got this idea after discussing with a few members on the Corpse Party amino, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Though I'm sure no one reads or writes Corpse Party fanfiction anymore •-• at least here, FF.net and Wattpad are probably still filled with them. 
> 
> But enjoy nonetheless!!

It was a quiet night in the small town of Tenjin, rain was steadily falling onto the streets below. The local businesses were all mostly closed for the night, except for the corner stores on each street. It was 7:00 in the evening, the local schools have let out for the day, but Kisaragi High was still open for last minute clean up. And off in the distance you could hear two girls shouting, as they rode their bikes to the school.

 

“Shinohara!! Slow down!!” The shorter one with orange hair clips and a pink hair piece holding a little piece of hair, called out to her friend, trying to catch up with her. Her name was Mayu Suzumoto, student of Kisaragi High in class 2-5.

 

Her friend was Seiko Shinohara, also a student at Kisaragi High in class 2-5. Mayu was more quiet and a little bit timid, but she had a wonderful personality that made her popular among the students of Kisaragi High. Seiko was Mayu's opposite. She was loud and had the habit of saying things that caught people off guard but normally they didn't stay upset about it for long.

 

Mayu sighed and proceeded to pedal faster as Seiko only got further away from her. “Shinohara!!!” Mayu shouted but stopped when Seiko turned the corner and lost sight of her.

 

“Seiko?”

 

No response. It wasn't like Mayu didn't know where the school was. But taking empty and desolate back roads that are full of abandoned buildings wasn't something Mayu had planned to do. She mounted her bike again but had one foot on the ground, pulling out her phone. Rain drops hit the device's screen and saw it was 7:06 pm.

 

Mayu sighed and rode off. The buildings had a 1950s look about them, and usually kids from the high school or middle school came out here too explore the area. It was of historical value to the city, but to the school systems it was a hazard to safety, because the old community wasn't fenced off properly. Well it wasn't really a community, it was the old Towne Centre no one blocked off that was really nothing but an eyesore to the public.

 

Once Mayu got through, she cut down the main street and picked up speed, knowing that the school was almost out of town. Her phone beeped and she halted, her bike tires squeaking on the wet street. Mayu pulled out her phone and saw Seiko had texted her.

 

_Seiko <3: Where r u? Waiting @ front gate!! _

 

Mayu sent a quick message. Typing as quickly as she could.

 

_Suzume: Almost there! Got lost!_

 

She hopped back on her bike again and quickly pedalled off. The roads were desolate and silent, only activity coming from houses. Mayu glanced over at a girl in the Kisaragi Middle school uniform, carrying an umbrella far ahead of her.

 

“Someone must have forgotten it. I guess I'll follow her the rest of the way..” Mayu whispered and stepped off her bike, following the girl.

 

Mayu was hoping she didn't seem creepy, following a middle schooler all the way to the school. At least she was a fast walker and ducked into the school before Seiko could blow her cover.

 

And as Mayu was locking her bike with Seiko's, Seiko hugged Mayu and squeezed her tightly. “I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU SUZUME~”

 

Mayu squeaked and looked at her friend as Seiko pulled her into the Academy. “Sorry. At least the school was still open... What did you need anyway?”

 

Seiko marched up the steps to the landing and stopped, “I forgot my Math homework and Morishige won't let me cheat again!!”

 

Mayu laughed and followed her, the two walking to the second floor. “Told you Shige-nii wouldn't.” She looked ahead hearing voices and saw a classroom light on.

 

“Class 2-9 is still here…?” Seiko whispered and Mayu shrugged, carefully peeking into the room from the window on the door. She saw 4 high school students and the middle schooler from before. Mayu stepped back and nodded.

 

“Let's get to class 2-5, grab your stuff and go. Class 2-9 scares me…” Mayu muttered. Seiko snickered.

 

“And why's that?”

 

“They're all a bunch-” before Mayu could finish her sentence the lights clicked out. She immediately attached herself to Seiko scared to move.

 

The classroom 2-9 door opened and the students stepped out, but Seiko and Mayu were in too much darkness to see.

 

Mayu wasn't sure but she thought she heard an organ playing all the way down the hallway. Which was a little bit weird because the school hasn't ever owned one. Just a grand piano used for drama club things.

 

Suddenly the school jerked a little bit. _What was…?_ Mayu thought and then the entire Academy started shaking violently, lights flashing before everything went dark.

 

{Heavenly Host, Classroom 1-C}

 

_Creak creak creeeeaak_

_Creak creak creeeeaak_

 

Mayu heard what sounded like wood creaking. _Did the hallway collapse?_

 

_Creak creak creeeeaak_

_Creak creak creeeeaak_

 

She opened her eyes and expected to see herself laying on her back on the first floor, severely hurt and wood beams hanging above her head. But what she found was a classroom, floors rotting away and small desks.

 

The windows were busted out and lights clicking on and off. She stood up, seeing Seiko across from her and walked over to her friend. “Seiko? Seiko?” Mayu said and gently shook her shoulders.

 

Seiko woke up and sat up, looking at Mayu. “Where are we?” She groaned and stood up, Mayu standing as well.

 

“I'm not sure…” Mayu said and walked over to a window, “But it's really dark outside and I can't see anything..” she added. It was true, the outside of the building was surrounded by pitch blackness and dense forest that seemed to stretch for miles.

 

And Mayu couldn’t see anything past that. No light, no highway. Nothing. Were they even in Tenjin anymore? Did someone kidnap them? Mayu heard a shocked shriek and turned on her feet to see Seiko reading a print out on the wall.

 

“What’s wrong Seiko?” Mayu asked and walked over to her friend. Mayu looked at the print out as Seiko pointed to it.

 

_[Heavenly Host Elementary- Notice to all faculty and students]_

 

“Heavenly Host Elementary…” Mayu looked at the paper again and realized that it was quite old.

 

“Mayu... I heard about this place from the Shinozaki girl...this was the school that proceeded Kisaragi High!” Seiko whimpered. “It was torn down and demolished, years ago!!”

 

Mayu's eyes widened in fear. “Oh God...then how are we here?!” Mayu looked around the room and whimpered softly. She didn’t like the thought of being in an Elementary school that wasn’t supposed to exist anymore.

Seiko opened the classroom door and looked into the hallway, seeing it was pitch dark and a strong smell of something rotting like flesh hit her nose. “Oh god what is that smell?” Seiko grumbled and stepped into the hallway.

 

Mayu followed her and scrunched her face up. “Oh god...smells like...rotting meat you’d find in the dumpsters of the corner stores.” She looked around and realized the class 2-9 students were brought here too.

 

“Should we find them? Maybe we can get out together if we do!” Seiko said grabbing Mayu’s arm. Mayu nodded and smiled.

 

“Yeah, let’s go. But which way should we go first?” Mayu asked.

Seiko thought about it for a minute. “Ya got a coin? Maybe we can flip it. Heads north, tails south.”

 

Mayu fished in her skirt pocket and pulled out a ¥5 coin. “Okay. Heads north, tails south.” She repeated and flipped the coin in the air, the coin hitting the ground with a _clink!_

 

Both girls looked at it. “Heads.”

 

Mayu quickly retrieved her coin and walked down the hallway, northward to unspeakable horrors with Seiko right behind her.

 

_[To be continued in Chapter 2…]_

  



End file.
